Fae, Dragons, Demons and Gods
by Lovely.Lyrical.Words
Summary: The Order of Tartarous attacked Fiore. In the chaos that ensued, the council created a safe haven to train the future soldiers of the war. Fairy Tail Academy proudly stands as the savior of Fiore. Lucy doesn't attend the academy until the war forces her to go, but with her arrival at Fairy Tail, the real war commences and the battle to victory is an unexpected fight for dominance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…. sadly.

 **NA: I hope everyone likes this story. It is rated M because there will be lemons. Please, please, please review and DM me. I love it when I get to hear to whoever is on the other side of the computer reading my work.**

 **The story will start slow but will pick up by the third chapter. I will try to update once every two weeks. Natsu will be more mature and will first come off as closed off at first but he will ultimately be the same.**

FAE, DRAGONS, DEMONS, and GODS

 _If the world fell into chaos... could we save it?_

It is always those few that make the world difficult for others. Those who crave far too much and step on others to achieve it. Or those who simply love to see others suffer.

The people of Fiore were not ready for the onslaught brought on by the Order of Tartarus. Everyone who could fight was sent into the battlefield. Many perished in the battles that pushed back the darkness to the northern borders. The Oracle of Chrysanthemums predicted that the final battle could be fought and won by the light side in the course of 100 years. The elder council who saw a swift end very unlikely began training the children so they could take over the war their parents had fought in. Thus, the Fairy Tail Academy for the Magical Arts in conjunction with others were created to house and protect the young children of the mages of Fiore in preparation for their time in war.

….

When Lucy Heartfilia was one year old, her mother was called into the war. She was a powerful mage with celestial and ominous powers and was desperately needed for the war that Fiore was losing. After 84 years of war, the order was making significant progress. At the age of four, her mother was killed by a demon from the deepest pits of hell. Her life was never the same. She not only lost her mother but her liberty as well.

….

 **98 years since the start of the war-**

The war was slowly moving South and Lucy's father was progressively more concerned that the war would reach them and kill them. Her wealthy mortal father wasn't required to fight in the war since his late wife's legacy allowed him to take care of their daughter in peace. He decided early in her life that he didn't want Lucy corrupted by the prospect of war and decided to homeschool her. Bero, her tutor was made in charge of her education both academically and magically and therefore Lucy had no need to go to the Academy. Jude only wanted to keep her safe just like he couldn't with Layla, safe in their own fortified home with their own personal guards. However, when he got the news that the war was only 340 miles away, he couldn't justify the decision to keep her there anymore. He knew she would be safest at the acclaimed Academy for the future of Fiore.

Lucy knew her father loved her dearly and that the world was very dangerous but being locked up in their home for the first sixteen years of her life was hard. Maybe it would have been easier if her father were more present but the company was needed in the war and kept him busy most of the time. The prospect of leaving her home to a new and exciting city made her both scared and giddy with excitement. It was her dream to go to Fairy Tail, it was one of the most recognized magic institutions with the strongest and hottest students. Saying she was surprised when her father told her she was going to the academy was an understatement. Jude only gave Lucy a two-day notice before she had to leave by train to Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail Academy, but she was packed and ready to go the morning before her departure. By nighttime Lucy couldn't help but pace with anticipation.

Looking out of the window into the dark sky made her nostalgic for the moments spent with her mother looking at the stars that had gifted her powers. Looking at the stars made her reminisce the stories that her mother told about the zodiacs and their heroic adventures which never ceased to amaze her. Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts by a gust of wind and speck of ash falling on her windowsill, stark black against the white wood. Lucy was aware the war was closer than it had ever been, she just didn't think it'd be possible for the wretched aftermath to reach her pristine home. Foreseeing the tainted memories of her mother making an appearance, Lucy chose to close the window while simultaneously filling with concern for the house staff who had grown to be her close friends as well as her father. They would not move away from the estate right away. They were some matters that had to be addressed before they could leave. The mansion and gardens had to be concealed and protected while her father had to make some executive decisions regarding his company. It would be a few weeks before they could leave to their summer home in the west. The smell of ash and dark thoughts made Lucy's head pound, deciding to stuff sheets under the gaps by the window to stop the assault of the metallic smell of her nose she looked out the window one last time. A quick flash of light caught her attention and prompted her to look back. A new field of white flowers poked out of the forest with no sign of anything else. With a soft sigh of exhaustion, she turned to pick up her book reasoning the flash was only her imagination. The quick bath she took after reading for a while helped relax her tense muscles and allowed her to fall asleep quite easily.

….

It was only four in the morning when she woke up due to her recurring nightmares. The feeling of burning alive while watching the city burn was always overwhelming and forced her awake. It had been six years since the fateful day she fell ill and began seeing the flashes of doom happening somewhere in the world. Only one stuck, the one that she was sure was the future.

After lying awake for two hours, Lucy awoke and readied herself for the biggest change in her life. Time flew and the chime of the clock announcing it was two created a domino effect of tearful goodbyes, blessings, and promises of keeping safe. Her father's presence at her departure bewildered Lucy but not as much as the silver key he held out to her. Canis Minor was not a powerful celestial spirit but Lucy had always hoped to one day hold the key to his gate.

Jude's voice was powerful and commanding in every way. Even when he told her that he loved her she couldn't help but feel the pressure to be the perfect daughter.

"Lucy, my dear please be careful. Even at such a guarded institution, there is still danger lurking." His intense stare told Lucy to take his advice to heart.

With fidgeting fingers, she looked up at her father. " I will do my best to be safe and make you proud father."

Jude's eyes softened. "If the oracle was right the war will be over in two years and you won't have to be imprisoned in this home ever again."

Her father was not a man of many words so when he spoke, it carried the full weight of his intentions. His words didn't turn back time and undo the damage caused by negligence but it lessened the feeling of rejection residing in her gut. With the last curtsey to her father and affectionate hug to Mrs. Spetto, Lucy was out of the house and in the black Rolls- Royce magical car waiting for her.

Her hands gravitated to her celestial keys and began to play with the ornate designs on the handles. She promised not to cry and kept her attention on her newly acquired key that was handing off her key ring, glinting as if begging to be summoned. With nothing to do for the foreseeable two hours, Lucy decided to call upon the small Nikora dog.

Attempting to keep her voice low as to not startle the driver. Lucy called out the all too familiar calling, " Open, Gate of the Canis Minor. Nikora!" With a small cloud and a poof, a small shivering snowman looking dog appeared next to her on the black leather seats.

"Puuu-Puuun!"

The small noise the little Nokira squeaked out immediately made Lucy fall in love and a small 'awwww' escaped Lucy's mouth.

"Hi little one, I'm Lucy! Do you want to make a contract with me?"

The little creature nodded his head and stood up on the seat next to her.

"Great! Can I call you…. Plue?" Lucy didn't ponder much on what she would name the cute little snowdog. The snowman once again nodded enthusiastically. The rest of their contract went the same way. Lucy would ask if he was available a certain day and Plue would simply nod his head 'yes' or 'no'. After half an hour of scheduling, the little snowdog seemed to be beat and cuddled next to her. Fifteen minutes later he fell asleep and poofed out of the car. With an hour to spend, Lucy took a nap using her carry on as a pillow.

Waking up to find herself on the train. She found a note:

 _Miss Heartfilia,_

 _We attempted to wake you up to no avail. Capricorn_

 _materialized and offered to carry you into the trolley train._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Michael, Eric, Fer & Steven_

She had lost a few night's sleep over the course of two weeks due to her strange nightmares and it seemed as if the car ride kept them away. She had been so sleep deprived that she was surprised she had woken up at all. The security detail must have had no idea what to possibly do. She was relieved her very responsible spirit had come to the rescue.

Losing herself to her thoughts once again she failed to notice the train had come to a stop until a voice over the intercom informed her of the approaching city.

" _We have now arrived at the Magnolia Train Station. Thank you for riding with Heartfilia Railways."_

With a quick bolt up, Lucy found all her belongings before quickly exiting the train. She had been so insistent for her father to let her arrive at Magnolia on her own that getting lost would've been humiliating. She hesitated to get off the train platform, she honestly had absolutely no idea how to arrive at the academy. Making up her resolve to make it on her own without the help of her father, she asked a young woman who pointed her in the direction of a building so large it loomed over the area as if it were a great palace. It took Lucy thirty minutes to make it to the grand doors of the institution and another ten to take a step towards the door. Going to the academy had always been her greatest dream but she was very anxious. She knew the school was large and had no idea how she would fare in when all her life she had been in perpetual seclusion. Lucy was about to turn around to maybe find a hotel when she heard a voice.

"Hiya Lady! Are you gonna go in?" At first, Lucy had trouble locating the voice. She looked down and she could quite honestly say she had the greatest shock in her life. A small blue cat was looking up at her.

Lucy shook her head trying and failing to not look thoroughly dumbfounded to see a talking cat."Uhh… yeah." She couldn't think of another response.

"I'm Happy! I live here! Do you want me to go in with you?" The blue furball seemed excited to show her the way and pulled her hand after she silently nodded. Still not quite over her shock, Lucy blindly followed the cute blue cat.

"You look the same age as Erza, but I haven't seen you around. You're new aren't you."

Lucy finally gained her senses back before responding, "Yeah, my name is Lucy, the war is getting closer to my home so my father decided it was best if I came here. I'm a celestial succubus."

"Ohhh, you are gonna love it here Lushi! I'm an exceed and I can fly!" At that very same moment, he decided to pop out his wings and hover in front of Lucy's face.

"Wow, Happy you have very beautiful wings!" Lucy had truly never seen such an amazing creature or have taken part in a conversation with someone other than human or celestial spirit. Her day had started relatively normal and had transformed to somewhat bizarre.

Happy decided to lead her to Fairy Hill's dorm mother to find her quarters. After giving the patron her name and confirmed it was, in fact, her, Hilda the dorm mother received her quite warmly and led her to her dormitory while Happy distractedly followed along.

"How long have you been in Magnolia?" The quiet woman asked.

"I only just arrived an hour ago, I was quite lost on where to go when I got to the academy but Happy helped me find you."

"Ahhhh so it was the tom-cat who helped you. I'm sure he'll love to continue to show you around the school but first, you should get situated."

Hilda opened the door to a gorgeous pristine white room. It was smaller than she was used to but instantly fell in love with the coziness of it. She turned around to say thank you to the woman before said person turned and left.

"Lushi? Why don't you put your stuff away and get ready and I'll introduce you to my friends?" The nickname only slightly surprised her but Lucy quickly agreed, Happy's wings appeared and left through the open window saying he'd be back in two hours. As strange as the talking tomcat was, Lucy was grateful to have found someone so amicable. She was nervous to meet the little blue cat's friends as she didn't have many her own age. Deciding that she needed to be clean and less to worry about, Lucy began her shower.

….

Lucy had just barely finished tying up the pink tie-front chiffon crop top when Happy showed up at her window. With a smile on her face, she greeted the winged cat.

"Wow Lushi, you look really pretty!" Happy went back to his normal form and reached to grab her hand. "Anyway, we should go! I told the others about you. They are so excited to meet you!"

She only had a few moments to get ahold of her keychain before once again being pulled out of her room. He had them zooming through the halls of the dormitory to the great dining hall. On their way there Happy began telling her about the upcoming festivities held to celebrate the start of the school year. Classes would start in two weeks meanwhile everyone usually took the opportunity to get reacquainted.

They abruptly came to a stop when Happy pointed at a group of people at a large table. "Those are my friends, come I'll introduce you!" Happy walked her over to the table at a much slower pace. Happily, the little blue fur-ball launched himself to the middle of the table. Lucy awkwardly stood at the side for a second before the blue cat remembered his purpose and redirected the attention to the blonde at end of the table.

"Hey guys, this is Lushi! I met her outside the academy, she's really nice and my friend."

"Hi umm- Lushi? That can't be your name right?" A dark-haired shirtless man quipped, "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy took his extended hand and shook it while lightly giggling. "Yeah, It's actually Lucy, pleasure meeting you."

After Gray introduced himself the rest of the individuals made themselves known. The red-head was Erza Scarlet, followed by the two bluenettes Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden. The scary pierced man was Gajeel Redfox and the quiet shockingly Pinkett, Natsu Dragneel.

Immediately after introductions, Erza made room next to her and patted the space.

The redhead took a quick bite of her strawberry cake before speaking. "So Lucy, why haven't we seen you before?"

"I was homeschooled, but the battles are getting closer to home and my father thought it would be better if I stayed here. I guess he figured that we probably wouldn't graduate until after the war was over and that it was safer at the academy."

"It makes sense, do you know what type of classes you will take?" Levy delightedly joined the conversation while the rest listened.

"A combination of sway and power. I'm not sure how that translates to specific classes though."

"That's great you are bound to have a class with one of us. I'm taking sway classes so I'll see you." The bluenette seemed so excited that Lucy was able to relax.

Gray interjected into the conversation, "What type of power classes will you take? I'm curious to see what you got." For a second something akin to jealousy flashed through Juvia's eyes but Lucy wrote it off as something else.

"I think maybe close combat? I am a celestial mage and a succubus. I can summon celestial spirits but I can still sexually influence others. It helps to be in close range for that." Despite sex being in her nature, it still was slightly uncomfortable to mention to strangers.

"Bunny-girl, your power is to make people horny?" Gajeel's smirk said it all. She had made his day and he would never let it go.

"Celestial succubi, that is an odd combination." Erza took a break between cake bites to muse.

"Yeah, it is. It mostly runs in my family. As the story goes, the stars took pity on Lilith, whose fall from grace was particularly rough. They thought maybe they could help her get back on the right path but she had already become a sexual demon and instead seduced the celestial man sent to save her. As a result, came Anna Heartfilia who passed on the genes of both lineages"

"Juvia think that's a very interesting family history." The beautiful curly haired bluenette added.

Lucy was about to ask about their family when loud drums began to resonate throughout the dining hall. Loud cheers echoed through the hall and the students began to rise from their seats. She was about to ask what was happened when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Come, Lucy. The great search will begin." The excited twinkle in Erza's eye was hard to miss.

Levy cheerfully skipped next to the pair. "You are gonna love this Lucy! Every year the master shoots a small white pearl into the great river. Students volunteer to find the pearl. Whoever finds it first gets first pick in everything all year!"

"This year, I'm going to win." Gray's serious voice announced.

"Dream on, Ice Princess, we all know who's gonna win." Natsu's deep but playful voice surprised Lucy. The guy seemed really serious and didn't expect him to joke.

Gajeel joined Gray and Natsu who was followed by Happy in the front. "We all know, it's my year."

Their determination was clear, they were all going for the kill but no matter how dangerous they looked, the vicious smile on Erza's face as she walked to join the guys was the most terrifying look Lucy had seen.

"Erza-san can be terrifying, love-rival." Juvia joined Lucy and Levy as they followed the steadfast group.

Lucy almost got whiplash when she turned to look at Juvia. "Love rival? What do you mean?"

Levy quickly looked between Lucy and Juvia.

"Juvia saw the way you looked at Gray-sama. She knows you pine for him the same way Juvia does."

"No, Juvia I can assure you Lucy doesn't like Gray. She just got here!" Levy hastily worked to convince Juvia what she saw was non-existent.

"She's right Juvia, I swear I don't see Gray like that, I just met him."

With a hard look at Lucy, Juvia jumped up and down, "Does that mean Lucy-san has another? Oh, Juvia is so excited, she finally has a real friend!"

Both girl sweat-dropped but were relieved to know Juvia wasn't threatened. Perhaps Lucy should clarify that there was, in fact, no one else but was honestly a little terrified of what the bluenette would do if she believed Lucy was after Gray. She decided that she could just ask Gemini to periodically pose as her boyfriend to keep Juvia off her back.

The quiet peace between the girls was interrupted by a loud gong that announced the master would talk.

"I want to welcome back our returning students and gladly receive our new students. We will have our annual Pearla Hunt to start off our year. Professor Gildarts will shoot the bullet into our raging river which will be carried down to waterfall into jagged rocks and ice cold water. The bank is deep and infested by sirens, potameides, bunyips and is surrounded by Rusalka. The contestants will be given 5 minutes before the next challenge."

The search sounded ruthless and near impossible. "Levy, isn't that very dangerous?'

The master Makarov went over the rules in the background. Levy looked curiously at Lucy. "They are training us for war, naturally our challenges are difficult. The battlefield is ruthless."

"Levy-san is right, love rival." Lucy chose to ignore the nickname. "It's better to prepare for the future. The ones who signed up for the challenge will be the ones at the front line in the war."

Lucy couldn't wrap her mind on how someone could possibly come out alive. "Will they survive?"

Walking towards the seats Levy turns back to look at Lucy. "They always do Lu-chan, we are Fairy Tail. We can survive anything."

Trumpets sound through the crowd.

"I want to present this year competitors, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Lyon Vastia, Hibiki Lates, Loke, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Happy!" There was a cheer for every one of the contestants and a big gasp of 'oh, no' for Happy.

The master's voice interrupted one more time, "Wait. Happy?"

"It's okay master! Natsu will take care of me!" The complete faith in Happy's voice was evident.

"Alright, if you are sure. You can forfeit anytime."

The small man turned to the brown-haired man and nodded. The crowd began to count down from fifteen.

"It doesn't surprise me Happy is playing, he wants to be by Natsu's side even in war. They're inseparable." A pretty melodic voice makes the trio turn. A white-haired beauty stands before them with a pleasant smile with a carbon copy besides her.

"Mira-jane, Lissana, you're back from your quest!" Levy quickly jumps from her seat to hug the duo.

Politely nodding towards the two who are obviously sisters, Juiva addresses the girls. "Juvia is glad to know you made it home safe."

The gun pops and the two hurry to grab a seat. After quick introductions, they turn their attention to the race. Everyone except Happy dives into the water.


End file.
